


Гигант Ланнистер

by BraKet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Как и зачем Шая появилась в спальне десницы?





	Гигант Ланнистер

Разумеется, Тайвин не собирался казнить Тириона. Тирион все же Ланнистер, и даже если он в самом деле убил другого Ланнистера, как-то глупо сокращать клан на еще одного. К тому же Джоффри все больше становился «безумным королем», будем честны, его смерть оказалась лучшим подарком семье ко дню собственной свадьбы: еще несколько лет — и мерзавца было бы не так-то просто отправить спать без ужина. Томмен же смотрит деду в рот, ловя каждое слово, Маргери лишь ради приличия изображает скорбь, а Оленна и этим себя не утруждает. Ну и какой смысл приносить своего сына в жертву, если все так удачно сложилось? Лорд Тирелл без сомнения согласится заменить казнь Стеной, наплевав на результаты поединка. Это будет очень кстати: поговаривали, что бастард Старка в Черной крепости обрел немалое влияние, а ведь он бесхитростен, как щенок. Тирион не вышел ростом, но умом пошел в отца, на Стене ему не с кем будет распутничать, да и винные погреба там пустуют, от скуки он начнет применять мозги по назначению, приручит волчонка и вознесется на самый верх. 

Разумеется, Тайвин не собирался и совокупляться с Шаей. Он брезговал шлюхами даже тогда, когда его темперамент еще пытался пререкаться с разумом. С тех пор прошло больше сорока лет, и менять привычное самоудовлетворение на сомнительные прелести было бы и глупо, и утомительно: посторонние люди в постели требуют какого-никакого общения, ждут разнообразных слов и действий, в то время как правую руку вполне устраивает молчание и монотонные скупые движения.

— Что за...— говорит Тайвин Ланнистер, вдруг осознав, насколько он уязвим в бесхитростной ночной сорочке. — А. Это ты.

Не очень-то приятно отодвинув полог, увидеть, что твою кровать уже заняли. Но все-таки хорошо, что заняли ее голой шлюхой, а не каким-нибудь солдатом в полном обмундировании с мечом в руке. С голой шлюхой куда проще договориться, если ты безоружен и сам не то чтобы прилично одет. 

— Могу я узнать, как ты сюда попала? Если покажешь путь, уйдешь по нему невредимой.

Он произносит слова медленно и четко, но оказывается, договориться с голой шлюхой вовсе не так и просто: почему-то до нее не доходят разумные доводы. 

— Мой гигант Ланнистер! — восклицает с фальшивым энтузиазмом голая шлюха и изображает хищную улыбку.

Точнее, она думает, что хищную. На самом деле ее напускное веселье выглядит жалко и не способно обмануть человека, который не улыбался с тех пор, как покойная жена отпустила свою последнюю шутку. 

Тайвин смотрит на кинжал у кровати. Он всегда кладет его туда, на всякий случай, но не бросаться же к нему, чтобы повоевать с дерзкой девицей, в самом-то деле? 

— Как ты сюда попала, я спрашиваю.

— Так же, как до этого, — беспечно пожимает плечами дерзкая девица и тоже скашивает глаза на кинжал. — Ваш сын был десницей, если помните. Я тут много ночей провела. 

Тоже мне, новость! Тайвин сдерживает вздох и считает про себя до десяти. Он открывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос еще раз, но что-то в голове девушки, должно быть, вдруг проясняется, потому что она добавляет:

— У меня талант миновать стражников незамеченной.

А вот это уже интересно! Тайвин разглядывает шлюху внимательнее. Лицо у нее, пожалуй, умное. Как же ее зовут... Алайя? Нет... Шая. Точно. Шая. Она явилась к нему и Серсее несколько дней назад, пышущая праведным (если это слово можно применить к продажной девке) гневом, готовая от обиды на Тириона выдать все его тайны. 

— Я слышал, ты разоблачила Вариса, — сдержанно замечает Тайвин.

— Мы учимся видеть не одежду мужчины, а его суть — иначе жизнь окажется коротка и закончится в переулке, — отвечает Шая серьезно, она больше не улыбается и, похоже, не врет.

Возможно, из нее выйдет толк. Пташки мастера над шептунами еще дети. Искушенная в пороках и слабостях взрослая женщина может стать куда лучшим осведомителем. Если дать ей защиту и золото... 

Внезапно Шая быстро и плавно откидывает покрывало, придвигается к краю кровати, садится, широко раздвинув ноги и кладет руку на член Тайвина, поверх сорочки, конечно, но слишком уж ткань тонкая, а ее пальцы — жадные и горячие. 

— Ого, да ты в самом деле гигант, — мурлычет Шая. 

Забытое прикосновение поднимает из самого нутра темную изнурительную истому, наливает член кровью, словно насмехаясь над недавними практичными мыслями. Тайвин резко отбрасывает руку шлюхи, но избавиться столь же быстро от внезапного приступа желания куда труднее. К счастью, непроницаемое сердце молчит, непроницаемому сердцу плевать на собственное возбуждение и бесстыдно выставленные прелести девушки напротив. Тайвин сухо роняет:

— У меня для тебя другая работа. 

Шае хватает ума не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость, она отводит взгляд от натянувшейся сорочки в районе его паха, смотрит прямо в глаза, снова серьезно. Это хорошо, значит, она чувствует грань. Возможно, от нее в самом деле может быть польза. Нужно только указать ее место, а то, чего доброго, она решит, что может крутить Тайвином, как та тварь его отцом. Возможно, если не делать Шаю любовницей... «Она найдет кого-нибудь другого». Хм. Может, стоит подыскать ей среди верных людей пару? Какого-нибудь стражника или гвардейца... Но где их найдешь, безупречно верных, среди стражников и даже гвардейцев? Любой в этом городе продастся, как шлюха, если ему достаточно заплатить. С другой стороны, влюбленная женщина вполне способна на бескорыстную самоотверженность, даже если она продажная шлюха. Вот он, парадокс преданности! Конечно, она наговорила на Тириона из ревности, но к кому ей ревновать Тайвина? 

Ладно, он подумает обо всем этом после.

— Обсудим детали, когда я вернусь, — говорит Тайвин Ланнистер и отправляется в нужник совершать монотонные скупые движения. 

К сожалению, Шая не соврала: она понятия не имела о потайном ходе за очагом. Знай она о нем, уж как-нибудь получше бы подготовилась к встрече с другим Ланнистером, менее гигантским, но почти таким же умным.


End file.
